


You Were Going To Show Me The World

by Kitkat3011



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cheesy, Christmas, Doctor Who?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, New Year's Eve, One Shot, bit captain Latimer bashing but who cares, bit long, honestly wrote this in one night, putting hitler in the cupboard, sorry - Freeform, these two break my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat3011/pseuds/Kitkat3011
Summary: Clara is the new teacher at Coal Hill Secondary School who immediately has an infatuation with the enigmatic History teacher everybody calls the Doctor.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song(past), Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	You Were Going To Show Me The World

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I should be updating Blue Bloods  
> Yes, that is still happening  
> No, I'm not going to apologise because this was fun  
> Actually I probably should apologise I think the pacing was a bit off but that's on me never being happy with my work (whoops)
> 
> Little bit of swearing near the end there, only one word, you'll be fine
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Well Miss Oswald I’m sure you’ll fit in perfectly here at Coal hill, I’ll leave you to get settled in.” The headmistress who had introduced herself as Madam Vastra gestured toward a rather bare looking classroom and Clara felt the sudden urge to run away.

Instead she smiled as best as she could manage and stepped across the threshold into her new domain, well, ‘domain’ if she’s being dramatic about it. In reality it was a simple room painted pale blue with peeling paint and a scratchy carpet. At least she had a cupboard, ‘ _always look at the silver linings_ ’ as her mum said.

She dropped the weighty cardboard box onto her currently empty desk and let out a shaky breath. Her first _real_ teaching job. Sure, she’d done her training which was good practise and all but now there was no one holding her hand; it was Clara Oswald against the world…or a room full of teenagers.

She placed a few potted plants around the room in an attempt to make it seem more comfortable and loved in hopes that it would help the kids connect with her, as silly as it was, she just really wanted them to like her. She wanted them to feel safe and happy in her classroom, she wanted to inspire them and if she couldn’t do that well…getting them to pass would be good enough, for now.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a shock of red hair swinging around her door and a brash Scottish accent squealing.

“Hi! I’m Amy, I’m another English teacher well- technically mostly drama but I dabble,” she shrugged somewhere between her babbling and Clara fought the urge to laugh. “I am so excited you are here you don’t even know! I mean now the department meetings won’t be the pensioner brigade anymore, I swear if I hear Mrs Pogget or Mrs Angelo get in a one upping contest over their grandsons one more time…I’m sorry you haven’t said anything, hi.”

“Hi,” Clara responded grinning at this ball of energy in front of her, “I’m Clara,”.

“Oh I know, you’re big news in the staff room,” Amy must have seen Clara’s look of abject panic, “Oh don’t be nervous it’s just nothing really happens around here, I mean the last thing was when the art teacher- that’s Rose she’s great- got caught hooking up with the physics teacher, but even then everyone saw _that_ coming.” Amy paused for breath.

Despite the pure speed Amy spoke at, Clara suddenly felt very at ease in her company, it was nice to know she had a friend especially when she was so nervous. Amy was exceedingly excitable at the possibility of a new friend and Clara appreciated it greatly.

“Come on I’ll give you the real grand tour,” Amy gave a sly wink and Clara was afraid to ask what she meant.

———————————

It turned out what Amy meant by grand tour was spouting off all of the behind the scenes knowledge that Madam Vastra wasn’t likely to tell her new employee.

“Ok so those two over there are dating so definitely don’t sit them next to each other if you get them on your timetable. On second thought don’t sit him next to her best friend either, just speculation but I’m rarely ever wrong.”

Amy had brought her up to the maths classrooms and Clara was shocked to see her waltz over to a man with a rather large nose and kiss him senseless.

“This is Rory Williams,” she gestured toward him, her breathing heavy after the display she just gave Clara. Clara didn’t think he even noticed her stood in the same room as him.

“Rory, this is Clara she’s my new best friend you’ve been replaced,” Rory simply rolled his eyes in response to her joke as if he were used to this sort of behaviour all of the time.

“Oh hahaha.” Definitely a fake laugh. “Uh hi Clara, I’m Rory,” Clara shook his hand before Amy was dragging her off again.

“You know I didn’t quite think this many teachers dated in one school,” Clara joked, still a little shaken up at the blatant disregard for a likely policy about staff mingling.

“Oh that? No no, we’re married- a good few years now- and besides it’s not like Vastra has much room to talk considering her and Jenny.”

Clara didn’t want to know.

———————————

Before the first bell even rang she had been introduced to a myriad of teachers: a northern man in a leather jacket who taught geography; a tall man with spiky hair, who apparently always wore some version of the same pinstripe suit, in the physics department (apparently the other half of the physics/art incident), a cheeky p.e teacher named Mickey and the aforementioned art teacher Rose Tyler.

Clara liked them all the minute she met them, they were all so wonderfully nice if not a little quirky. She thought Rose was the most interesting of them all, however. In her bizarrely shaped classroom she had massive mural of a glowing, gold wolf painted on the wall as a special project and when she showed it off with the same energy Amy possessed she smiled this wonderful tongue and teeth smile that instantly welcomed Clara into the fold.

Now it was over though. Amy had dropped her off back at the classroom, _her_ classroom, with a parting “good luck” and a wave, her scarf billowing behind her as she announced to the rapidly filling corridor “COMING THROUGH!”.

Clara wanted to laugh but she felt bile rising in her throat as she remembered she had her first class in ten minutes.

Since it was her first year, Vastra thought it best not to give her a tutor group just yet and for that Clara was grateful. She straightened up her posture and marched straight into the room ready to prepare her powerpoint for the year elevens.

——————————

Overall it wasn’t going so bad. They could clearly tell she was nervous by the way some of the girls kept giggling but most of the set one class were calm and that helped ease her into it. She had started off with her introductions, even managing to make a joke or two which didn’t completely embarrass her.

In fact it was all going quite swimmingly as she moved onto the outline for this years work in the build-up to GCSE’s, that was until the manic man in the bowtie burst into the room.

“Luke! Luke! What was that point that you made about the effects of the British empire?” Clara didn’t even think he’d noticed she was there as he gawped at one of the brightest students Luke Smith, who was currently dying of embarrassment at the front of the classroom.

“Doctor that was like three years ago,” he mumbled.

“I know, I know but I just _have_ to teach it to my year eights,” The strange man pouted and Clara finally found the courage to step in.

“Um, Hi sorry, who are you?”

“Oh sorry, I’m the Doctor,” he gave her a quick wave before going straight back to Luke as if her issue was not knowing his name.

“Doctor who?” Clara didn’t know what she had said but suddenly everyone in the room groaned as if on cue. “What?”

“It’s a little game we play on how quick new people ask that question and I believe, year eleven, that I have won yet again.” He gave her a lopsided smirk that was supposed to be endearing but Clara wanted to wipe it off, aggressively, no matter how cute it was.

“Make sure you spread the word, you know what you all owe me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” He waved a hand as if he couldn’t care less and the whole class giggled at the way he was riling her up.

“No, I’m sorry that I still don’t have a clue what’s going on! Did you actually just burst into my first class to win a bet?”

“Ah yes, I did, sorry, I’ll be off- I do want that point though Luke- goodbye!” And with that he almost fell out of the room as quick as he had burst in.

Clara didn’t know wether to laugh or cry. She turned to the group in front of her who were all laughing quietly.

“What was that?” She asked no one in particular.

“That was the Doctor.” Someone piped up oh so very helpfully from the back.

“Why?” She wasn’t sure what she was asking that time.

“He’s in it for the jammy dodgers,” a girl she knew was Francesca called. “If he can get the date and time right the whole school has to give him a jammy dodger, well just his classes I suppose.”

“He does that for a biscuit?” Clara cried incredulously.

“Technically it’s a lot of biscuits.”

“Yes thank you.” She almost hissed. This was not going well. “Is he allowed to do that?”

The whole class seemed to shrink at the question and she realised they feared she would get him in trouble. Great now she was going to be a tell tale to the whole school.

“Don’t worry I’m not a snitch.” They physically relaxed at those words. “What kind of a name is ‘the Doctor’ anyway?”

“He says it’s better than John Smith, Miss,”

“Yeah and he does have a doctorate.”

It was clear they all had a lot of respect for the strange man and genuinely liked him as a teacher. She hoped she could gain that level of trust and friendship with them however thus far it wasn’t looking great.

She turned back to the whiteboard attempting to carry on whilst her mind whirled with thoughts of floppy, brown hair, green eyes and a bowtie.

———————————

When she’d flopped down next to Amy and Rose in the staff room it was like Amy was a mind reader.

“Oh god, what did he do?”

“Excuse me?”

“You have the ‘I just met the Doctor’ look about you.” _At least it’s a common occurrence_ Clara thought.

“He barged into my classroom to win a bet.” She hadn’t been expecting total solidarity but she could have done without the fit of laughter.

“You didn’t say it did you?” Rose said between fits of giggles.

“What? Doctor who? Of course I did.” She had to admit it was a little funny.

“Man, I owe him twenty quid now.” Amy moaned. When Clara looked at her with wide eyes, she carried on. “Why do you think I didn’t introduce him to you this morning? My bet was for Friday and I was going to win, I didn’t think he’d be so underhanded.”

As Rose began her lecture to Amy about how she should have known better, of course he’s sneaky, the man himself entered the room with hands full of jammy dodgers and a smug grin.

Clara certainly didn’t miss the deputy head, Jenny Flint, slipping a ten pound note into the top pocket of his tweed jacket.

“Trust me the Doctor is a great laugh and the kids love him, you just need to understand how he works.”

“Ah thank you Rose such high praise from the child whisperer herself.” He nearly tripped over his abnormally sized limbs as he fell onto the chair next to Clara, an arm spreading over the back onto hers. She wasn’t quite sure wether to move forward far away from it or lean back into it.

She stayed where she was.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” She teased, “Ah I’ve got to go meet David, I’ll see you guys later,” She almost leapt out of the room bounding along as if she walked on air before she stopped. “I hope you had a great first few classes Clara, even in spite of _someone_.”

The Doctor had the decency to look sheepish.

“I am sorry about that, I didn’t know you had never taught before,”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” She had rather hoped he’d stay for some reason but he got up as quickly as he came when a year nine knocked on the door for him.

Clara wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Doctor but she hoped to figure it out soon.

———————————

Her first few weeks went by in a rush and she would like to say she had managed it well. Her classes were excelling from what she could see and Amy and Rose had already invited her out for drinks a few times. Yet despite it all she still hadn’t run into the enigmatic Doctor again.

She knew from listening to the girls in one of her year ten classes that the majority of girls were basically in love with him (Well him or Mr Tennant from physics) and she was struggling to blame them. She had seen him wandering around the school in his waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up and she couldn’t deny that he was attractive in a strange way she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Even in spite of the rather large chin.

According to some of the lads he coached the football team for Mickey, since he loved the sport so much and the whole male population of the school wanted to be his best friend.

To top it all off he was apparently the greatest history teacher they had all ever had as he went into the strangest detail and spoke with such passion for the subject. Some even said he was the best teacher in the whole school but there was a big debate on that (apparently Amy’s less than textbook approach to things was very popular).

Clara wondered if there was anything he couldn’t do, there had to be _something_. She thought up a hundred thousand ideas in her spare time, (which didn’t seem concerning in the moment) like he had dozens of illegitimate children across the globe. Then she would see him messing around with a group here and there and she knew that was impossible; a man like that couldn’t abandon his own child.

Then she considered that he gambled away all of his money and lived in dire poverty. Then he pulled up to the school in a navy blue sports car that she had no clue how he afforded on a teachers salary.

She told herself she wouldn’t be like the gaggle of school girls waiting for him when he climbed out of the car swinging a satchel over his chest, yet here she was lingering by her own beat up car waiting to catch a glimpse.

He swanned in, a smile on his face at everyone he passed like he knew he was beloved. In all honesty he probably did and Clara thought it was rather unfair. Well she would if she could get over her own small crush.

She wasn’t sure where it had come from exactly, especially considering his stunt on her first day yet here she was praying he’d come speak to her but somehow nervous if he ever did. Clara Oswald was never nervous. She could flirt with anyone.

Apparently not him.

That’s why when she skipped the staffroom to sit and mark work in her own classroom, which was becoming steadily brighter with the influx of work and posters going onto the walls, she was very surprised to see him leaning against the doorframe.

“You stick your tongue out when your concentrating.” Clara suddenly felt very self conscious.

“I’ll make an effort not to next time.” She responded a little too coolly. She could hardly tell him she felt awkward when he was studying her because she fancied him a little more than Chloe Brown in 10E- which was saying something.

“Don’t, it’s cute.” She didn’t blush. She definitely didn’t. “I didn’t ask you your name last time.”

“No you didn’t.” She looked up at him with raised eyebrows from her marking and she saw him chuckle more than she heard it.

“What’s your name?” He had that same smirk again.

“Clara Oswald.”

“Nice name, Clara, you should definitely keep it.” He moved out of the doorway and perched on one of the front desks across from her.

“Thanks, I’ll try to.” He chuckled again and Clara tried to stop herself from beaming from ear to ear.

She didn’t end up getting much marking done as she had initially intended. Instead she sat and got to know the ridiculous man who dreams of being able to time travel and meeting his heroes. The man who had a bowtie for every day of the year, probably- he wasn’t quite sure on the number. The man who said the greatest dish to ever be created was fish fingers and custard which nearly made Clara physically sick.

The bell rang interrupting perhaps the greatest hour of Clara’s life and she nearly cursed it’s existence into dust. When he rose to leave he smiled at her as he straightened his bow tie and told her ‘until the next time’. She hoped that would be soon.

————————————

The next time turned out to be next Wednesday when she was passing his classroom in her free period. The door was open and she could hear him giving a passionate lecture on the importance of Henry VIII’s reformation of the church. She resisted the urge to fling the door open and sit at the back, content to listen to him speak as he flailed about, full of fire for the subject he adored.

She had hated history at school, but something about the way he taught it made it the most interesting subject there ever was. She supposed that’s how he got the kids engaged.

“You see Henry was disappointed he didn’t have an heir from Catherine of Aragon, but I’d like to think of it in an almost romantic sense, that he just loved Anne Boleyn that much he had no choice but to marry her, but that’s the romantic in me because he clearly didn’t love her that much when he chopped her head off,” he trailed off his thought as if he was internally flinching at the prospect, wringing his hands together.

Clara could have sworn she heard some of the girls sigh when he mentioned the ‘romantic’ in him. She may have even been one of them.

“Doctor, is it sort of like you and-” regrettably she missed the end of that sentence. She didn’t miss the steady blush that crept up the side of the Doctor’s face as he floundered and stammered.

“Uh no it’s not like that at all no.” He paused. “Not that me and her are like that in any sense no, no we’re just friends- shut up.” His class giggled slightly at his panic. Meanwhile Clara felt her heart sink that there clearly was someone he liked already and she couldn’t compete.

She heard the bell ring again, since clearly its favourite past time was interrupting things for her. She dodged around the wall so she wasn’t seen lingering outside of his door; which was slightly pathetic in itself but it would be worse to be discovered. As the class filed out talking about just how great the Doctor was, Clara began wondering just how he did it. Everyone liked him and he didn’t even have to try.

“Knock knock,” She peered around his door as he was stuffing three jammy dodgers into his mouth at once.

“Clara!” he exclaimed, or at least she thought he did. She couldn’t quite tell due to the jammy dodgers.

He spun around, turning away from her and when he spun back his mouth was empty and he was grinning like a lunatic.

“Come in!” He beckoned for her to come closer and she had to stop herself from running into his arms, that just looked so warm and safe and-

“You haven’t been in here before have you?”

“No I’ve never seen your magical teaching lair,” She looked around the room which somehow seemed so much brighter than her own. A photocopied page version of VincentVan Gogh’s sunflowers was stuck to the wall in a gap that wasn’t filled with hundreds upon hundreds of pictures and pieces of work from his students. His desk was a cluttered mess with piles of books and papers and curiously a barbie doll. The whole place just screamed ‘Doctor’ and Clara had never loved a room more. It was like he had breathed his own soul into the room, giving away a little piece to every child who came through.

She found herself hoping for her own little piece.

“Let me give you the grand tour,” he grabbed her hand pulling her this way and that as he showed off his favourite things. “That right there is from a student I had a few years ago Barnable- I just called him Barney, the poor sod- he went on to do a history degree” Clara could tell he was immensely proud and it warmed her heart to see the way his eyes lit up at the cards and momentos filling up his room.

“And here is the cupboard, you can find anything you want in here, you don’t even have to ask just pop on by- if you want to, you don’t have to of course,” He trailed off and ran a hand through his floppy hair. Clara fought the urge to lift her own hand to his hair.

“You really do mean everything,” she ran her hand along a dusty bowling ball as she took it all in, from the box of Beano magazines to the striped scarf in the corner.

“Including a photo of Hitler apparently… you’re not a fan are you?” Clara raised her eyebrows teasingly but deep down she had her fingers crossed that the answer wasn’t some form of ‘yes’.

“NO! Dear God no, he’s in here as punishment.”

“You put Hitler in the cupboard as punishment?” Clara giggled.

“Well we agreed he needed something, so a young lad named George suggested we put him in the cupboard.” He shrugged his shoulders and shuffled his feet as if he were embarrassed but Clara didn’t know how he possibly could be. Instinctively her hand went out to his tweed covered arm and squeezed to calm him. She wasn’t sure why she did it, wether it was just some remanent of her mother’s caring nature buried in her or if she truly was being driven insane by the wonderfulness of the strange man in front of her.

Sadly, it didn’t calm him, he only stiffened under her touch and blushed.

In an instance he was dragging her out of the cupboard and pushing her out of the door with a string of sentences that involved marking and business and important dealings. A gust of wind hit her back as the door shut behind her and she couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been.

She’d only spoken to him three times yet her she was trying to sooth him when she doesn’t even know what he’s thinking. He probably wasn’t even embarrassed, more likely it was wishful thinking on her part that he cared what she thought at all.

She smoothed out her dress and held her head high as she walked through the corridors back to the safety of her own classroom, where it was bland and boring with cupboards that weren’t bigger on the inside but was decidedly a place that she understood, that leaked no internal madness from within.

——————————

“What’s your go to halloween costume?” He hopped into place beside her, his hands clasped firmly behind his back as they strolled to the staffroom.

“What?” It had been weeks since their last real conversation. She’d spoke a little with him here and there but nothing that could be considered meaningful. Yet here he was grinning at her like he held the wonders of the universe in his palm; as if she had known him all her life. In truth, she wished he had.

“Well you see Rose really gets into halloween, like _really really_ gets into it. Anyway she throws a costume party every year because she makes the best costumes so she always wins the contest…it also doesn’t help that her boyfriend is one of the judges,” he trailed off as he realised he wasn’t selling the event as well as he intended.

“Yeah I heard about that she gave me an invitation a couple of days ago, I don’t exactly have a ‘go to halloween costume’ sadly, I was just going to go as a sexy cat or something basic.” Clara would like to hope the way his throat bobbed at the mention of her costume wasn’t a trick of the light.

“Well that just won’t do.”

“Well tell me oh great one, what do you plan on going as, the mad professor?” She cocked an eyebrow as they stopped in the middle of the corridor.

“Ah a brilliant idea and a brilliant new title I may have to consider,” Clara unsuccessfully fought the urge to roll her eyes. “But no, you’ll know what I am when you see me.”

He began leaning back and forth on the balls of his feet and Clara wondered if he was coming closer to her each time intentionally.

“Well I’ll have to say the same then won’t I?” He physically pouted at her response, as if he wasn’t cute enough.

“Aw Miss Oswald-”

“You know fine well nicely it’s Clara,”

“Maybe I enjoy calling you miss?”

“Down boy, if that’s what you’re into I can see why you went into teaching,” she smirked as his nearly invisible eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead.

“No! I didn’t mean like that, I meant oh- shut up.”

They were eye level for once as he had bent down to her as they had moved closer and closer and closer and Clara could smell his amazing aftershave and the scent of dusty books and he was just so close-

“Ahem.” They both whipped round in an instant to see Angie, a rather moody girl who knew a lot more than she let on.

“Yes Angie did you need something?” Clara wanted ever so desperately to tell her to go away, but her students came first.

“Yeah Miss I just wanted to drop off that essay you wanted.” Clara didn’t miss the knowing look she had on her face. She also didn’t miss the implication of her stance, which screamed ‘I know you were flirting and I’m going to make sure everyone else knows it too’.

“Right, yes, thank you Angie, will that be all?” Clara asked tensely, her teeth almost gritting in frustration.

“Yes, thank you Miss Oswald, bye Doctor.” She dragged out the word doctor before she walked away back to her group of friends who would certainly be gossiping by now. The position they were in, which was perfectly innocent of course, was perfect fuel for playground gossip.

“Right well,”

“Yes,”

“I’ll see you at the halloween party.”

“In costume.”

It was quite possibly one of the most terse and awkward conversations Clara Oswald had ever had, however it was also one of the only conversations she had walked away from with a secretive smile, a flutter in her heart and a plan in her head.

—————————————

The cottage would have been sweet and welcoming any other day but to Clara, today, it was horrifying and not because of all of the halloween decorations. It truly looked like a haunted house with cobwebs and gravestones and what Clara was sure was a Dracula animatronic designed to jump out at you on entrance. These were fine though. Clara wasn’t scared so easily. It was more the man inside she was nervous about.

She had spent two weeks pouring over catalogues and webpages advertising halloween costumes until she had found the perfect one. It was meant to be classy and just a tiny bit sexy. Yet here she was, stood on the pavement outside of Rose and David’s house, dressed as a Victorian barmaid, if Victorians were allowed to wear an extraordinarily short skirt and show off an amount of cleavage that might change the movie rating.

To add insult to injury she was also freezing. Halloween had never been a big thing for her or anyone else in the UK compared to America, but when she had gone trick or treating as a child, dressed up as a spooky witch, she’d worn stripy tights and oh how she missed those tights as the wind whipped at her bare legs.

When the cold got too much to handle she gripped the bottle of wine she had bought tighter and made her way toward the house. The Dracula contraption didn’t scare her as intended but what waited on the other side of the little wooden door did.

Music thumped into her ears the minute she stepped in and it still wasn’t as loud as the squeal she heard come out of the mouth of Frankenstein’s monster.

“You’re here!” Rose wrapped her arms around Clara’s neck and hugged her tightly. “And you look amazing!” Rose had on a similarly revealing outfit and for once Clara thanked god for the rule about halloween costumes. There was bolts sticking out of her neck and perfect makeup to really look like a female version of the monster.

“Thank you, you look amazing as well, how did you manage that stitching,” Rose waved her hand off as if it were no big deal but Clara knew by the tell tale blush on her neck she was very proud of her work. “Where is Frankenstein then?”

“Over there acting out the part as per usual,” Rose pointed toward David, the Frankenstein to her monster, who, true to form, was currently doing an experiment involving vodka to a watermelon.

“Go on in, mingle.” Rose ushered her in and there was no way she could turn back now.

All of the teachers were there in some form or another. Mickey was stood with his wife Martha and Christopher having an animated discussion as he waved his (fake) machine gun around wildly.

Vastra and Jenny were here as a French maid and some sort of lizard respectively but Clara saw no sign of the Doctor- or Amy for that matter.

She made her way over to a table that was laden with a few halloween treats like sweets and decorated cupcakes but more importantly: alcohol and that was what Clara needed right now.

She downed two shots of a colourful, potently alcoholic drink and felt her nerves beginning to calm. Shaking her hands out as if it could realise the tension slowly leaving her shoulders she turned to be greeted by a winning smile.

“Hi Captain Jack Harkness and you are?” He was dressed as a pirate, the eye makeup only enhancing his natural good looks which evidently he knew he had.

“Clara, Clara Oswald.” She shook his outstretched hand.

“Well Clara, Clara Oswald,” he drawled in an American accent, Clara didn’t know if it was meant to be a part of his costume or if it was natural, she didn’t really mind either way. “Can I just say you look stunning this evening, absolutely gorgeous.”

Clara giggled. She actually giggled.

It was at this point the Doctor chose to arrive.

“Jack, can you ever not flirt with someone?” He had a joking tone but something in the way he was gripping Jack’s shoulder suggested he was anything but.

“I was only saying hello!”

“With you that’s enough.” David appeared out of thin air to say hello to Clara before dragging Jack off behind him, the captain only leaving a flirtatious wink in his place.

Clara finally turned to the Doctor who was sporting a rather bizarre giraffe jumpsuit. She didn’t miss how his eyes not so subtly raked over her not so hidden cleavage. Her pride was inflated even if she did blush ever so slightly.

“What on earth are you meant to be?”

“A drunk giraffe obviously,” He gave her a little twirl when he managed to stop gawping at her. He clearly liked red.

“Are you drunk?”

“Not yet,” he gave her that same lopsided smirk that made her burn all the way up from her toes. “What are you meant to be, other than cold?” It was clearly a snide remark about how little she was wearing but in all honesty Clara didn’t think he minded that much.

“A Victorian barmaid…sort of.” She mimicked his earlier twirl, his eyes quickly flicking up to meet hers as she turned back. She didn’t have to guess where they were before.

“I thought there might be a bit more of a history theme.”

“Well Rory is here as a roman centurion if that meets your standards however I hate to say it, if this were a historical party you are grossly inaccurate, in fact I would be ashamed if any of my bright, young students were to see this mockery,” He had that wonderful glint in his eye again that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. She couldn’t help but wonder if that was something he practised or if it happened with everyone no matter where he went.

“Oh really you would be ashamed if they saw this?”

“Well no actually, I would be incredibly jealous that a bunch of fifteen year old boys would get the chance to leer over the new English teacher they all fancy, however, I will blame my high standards of education if you prefer,” the tips of his ears turned ever so slightly pink at the unashamed flirting but Clara wasn’t finished.

“Oh jealous really? I thought perhaps a concern for my well being or a wish to protect their innocence I never quite pictured you as the jealous type,” she sipped her drink looking up at him through her lashes hoping and praying he would take the bait and stay here with her all night.

“Ah I forgot about English teachers and their ability to analyse every word in the sentence, bloody annoying if you ask me,” despite the insult she knew he was joking, “yes if you must know Miss Oswald I’d be very very jealous, in fact fifteen year old me might very well drop dead at the unfairness of it all.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that. Best keep this just between you and me then, no need to involve the students in my inaccurate display.”

“A noble cause, yet, teenagers everywhere curse you.”

“I’ll learn to live with it.”

He seemed to be rather pleased with himself and Clara wondered if he was happy at this remaining between _them_ or if he hadn’t had much experience with flirting at all and was simply excited at his success. _He must do_ she thought, someone like him must have girls throwing themselves at him all the time. Yet here she was walking a tightrope between fun flirting and turning him into a human fire engine.

They spoke for the majority of the night, tucked away in their little corner by the drinks table getting rapidly drunker. She told him about the gap year she wanted to take before the death of her mum and he told her about the places he’d seen and where she would love. He gripped her hand and promised to show her the world and she had laughed because it would be wonderful but too much of a dream.

She told him about the soufflés she makes and how just one day she wanted to get it right. He had whispered in her ear that she would and when she did he’d be there to see it.

He told her about his parents and the money they left him behind when they died, he told her how the pain didn’t go away no matter how expensive his car was. She had told him she understood perfectly and he finally found someone who did.

They missed when the costume winner was called (Rose, unsurprisingly), they missed when Mickey and Captain Jack got in a fake duel that may or may not have been for Martha’s hand and they missed the looks every single person at the party were giving them.

It wasn’t hard to confuse. The way she leaned into him like he was a support beam in her drunken state and the way he had his arm up against the wall, blocking the rest of the party off in an almost possessive way as if he was claiming her as his for the night. It was all perfectly clear to the party goers around them, more so than it might have been to them.

—————————————

“I told you they’d get along.” Vastra whispered to her wife.

“You really can’t keep hiring people like this, you know that don’t ya?” Jenny was usually a voice of reason when Vastra had a plan.

“Oh I know my dear but sometimes the universe makes itself perfectly clear and I just can’t help myself, you’re not angry are you my love?” Vastra knew Jenny would cave when she spoke to her like that. It was part of the reason she loved her so much.

“Of course not.”

They kissed briefly before making their excuses and leaving, however not without a parting look at the pair in the corner who were quite certainly kissing with fervour. The headmistress and her deputy smiled that secret smile that only comes with years of experience and love before heading out into the cold newly November night.

—————————————

“Well look at that,” the ginger policewoman, who was slightly off her head with halloween cocktails slurred.

“Who had money on halloween again?” Rory called to the rest of the party, knowing full well the Doctor and Clara weren’t going to notice.

“That was me! You see Rose these big ears pick up more than you know,” Chris ruffled Rose’s blonde hair and she swatted his hand away.

“Well at that size they need multiple uses to make it all worth it.” She smiled, her tongue poking out of her lips as he mocked a heartbreak and fell onto the couch.

——————————————

Clara wasn’t quite sure how it happened all she knew was she never wanted it to stop. He had his hands tightly gripped around her waist, pulling her closer and closer as if he was afraid she would slip from his grasp entirely like a puff of smoke. She ran her hands through his hair in the way she had wanted to do from the minute they met and her mouth was filled with the taste of a dozen different alcohols that they had each drank that evening.

In the back of her mind Clara couldn’t help but think if she hadn’t been drunk before she would so very easily be drunk on this kiss.

It was a haze, a burning haze of kiss and air, desperately needing both but wanting one more than the other. She may have moaned into his mouth at some point but if anything that only made him pull her to him tighter.

Clara Oswald was in heaven and it was never going to end.

———————————

The next morning she awoke on a unfamiliar couch as vicious rays of sunlight harassed her eyes as punishment. She didn’t know where she was, she was struggling to remember _who_ she was, she was that hungover. Perhaps she was still drunk. She knew one thing though: she was warm. So blissfully warm.

She nuzzled her head further into the heat before the scent of aftershave and old books that she would know anywhere hit her. She rose up from where she was laying and saw that she was still in Rose’s now trashed living room. The clock on the wall read 5:55 so she must have only slept a few hours.

Finally, she looked down to see what the source of heat was that she was on top of. The Doctor lay with his eyes tightly shut, still in his giraffe jumpsuit. His hair was incredibly mussed and Clara thought it was quite funny until she realised what or _who_ had messed it up. One of his arms was still wrapped around her waist and it was so painfully domestic she wanted to lay down forever in his arms that wanted to hold her close.

“River.” He mumbled it in his sleep as his hand tightened on Clara and it was as if someone had dropped her fifty feet into the ocean. She had never asked if he was seeing anyone. She naturally just assumed he was single. Now she had spent all night snogging the living daylights out of a man who belonged to someone else.

She suddenly felt very sick and not because of her hangover. She almost stumbled off of the couch in her escape to get away from his touch that her traitorous body craved so much no matter how much her mind screamed differently. She grabbed her heels and her phone and rushed out of the house before she allowed herself to cry.

Once her friend Nina arrived who was extremely angry at being awoken, at such an ‘ungodly hour’ as she put it, Clara clambered into the car and let the salty tears fall. Her head was slowly beginning that rhythmic thump and the worst part was it wasn’t even the most terrible pain she felt that morning.

“Hey Clara what’s the matter?” Nina asked soothingly her eyes still trained to the road. When she turned her head it was a different story. “Oh my God is that a hickey? Who gave you that, what happened?” For someone who hated being woken up so early Nina was definitely wide awake.

“Nina, I’m calling hangover ceasefire.”

“Damn.”

“It’s your own fault.”

Nina, who had a penchant for getting drunk, came up with the hangover ceasefire which meant in the event of a hangover so great no questions could be asked until after the grace period. It bought Clara a little time at least.

“I didn’t exactly envision you using it.”

“Neither did I.”

Clara slumped against the window, allowing the cool glass to calm her heat filled head. She knew her makeup was smeared and runny. She knew her dress was probably hanging off but she no longer cared. She just wanted her bed.

When they pulled up to Clara’s flat she said goodbye to Nina who was hesitant to leave her but Clara desperately wanted to be alone. The minute Nina reluctantly drove away Clara almost wanted to call her back.

Instead she crawled into a scalding shower and tried to wash off the memories of the most wonderful man’s touch and the pain that came when she realised he wasn’t such an angel. After she finally dubbed herself cleansed enough she crawled into bed and fell dead to the world.

————————————

Half term was over the day after that and Clara had no choice but to return to school even though that meant seeing him again.

She had spent her final day of freedom wallowing on the couch after the longest sleep she may have ever had, with her phone turned off and the stupid romcoms turned on.

Now she was walking into school extra early to ensure she didn’t have any run ins. She would grab a cup of coffee from the staffroom and stay confined to her room all day long.

She hadn’t quite anticipated the possibility of him seeking her out.

“Hey Clara,” he swaggered into her classroom like he hadn’t just cheated on his girlfriend or even _wife_. “I rang you yesterday you never picked up?” How could he give her puppy dog eyes when he was the one who had ripped out her heart and meddled with it for fun?

“My phone was dead.” She responded bluntly. She tried not to feel guilty when he flinched at her tone.

“Clara,” she kept on marking. “Clara please look at me,” he was pleading with her and she finally allowed herself to look up, begging her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

“What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I thought you know on halloween, when we you know,” he gestured manically and smooched his lips together in a ridiculous way that for once wasn’t endearing but infuriating.

“No I don’t know. I was extremely drunk.” She went back to marking, hoping that he would get the hint.

He floundered for a minute before his shoulders sagged.

“Right yes. I’ll see you around then Miss Oswald.” If that cold and detached voice sounded anything like what she had used, Clara almost felt sorry for him because it was the most horrific thing she had ever heard.

He had turned and left, the slamming of the door behind him betraying how he really felt but Clara could only think of one word: _good_.

Why should she be the only one in pain? He gets to go home to a loving relationship whilst she’s here nursing a broken heart that’s all his fault.

For the fourth time that week Clara Oswald cried. When the bell rang she made damn sure no one knew as she jumped straight into her teaching head first.

—————————————

It hadn’t gone amiss amongst the students that the Doctor was furious. Gone was the loveable man who leapt about his classroom as he told the tale of the battle of Trafalgar, gone was the man who was lenient about homework and cared about each student individually.

He was instead replaced by a man who lived in a cloud of solitude, who snapped at the littlest of things and slammed doors in his wake.

“It’s not normal, he’s never like this.” Clyde Langer complained to his best mate Luke Smith.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, Mum says she hasn’t seen him this bad since River left.” Luke Smith was well known as the Doctor’s cousin which for this quiet genius was almost a saving grace as the whole student population loved the Doctor.

“Well maybe that’s it then, he had another girlfriend and they broke up.” Luke thought it sounded like a good idea but he knew he didn’t have one.

“No Rani, he didn’t have one or else he would have mentioned it to Mum.”

“Well it must be something,” Rani Chandra groaned, ever the investigator.

“If you ask me I think it’s got something to do with Miss Oswald.” Angie appeared out of no where.

“What makes you say that?” Clyde finally looked interested. If anyone was a part of the Miss Oswald fan club; it was Clyde.

“Duh it’s so obvious,” the year elevens resisted the urge to roll their eyes at the loudmouth year nine only because she had vital information. “They were totally flirting all of the time and everyone was teasing him about her and now they don’t even speak anymore. Miss Oswald hardly leaves her classroom and if they do see each other they don’t speak. They’ve had a fight.” Angie finished her rant with a self righteous nod.

“Yes that has to be it!” Rani cried.

“You’re quite observant,” Luke noted

“Someone has to be.” Angie said before she turned on her heel.

Sadly, just because they knew what the problem was it didn’t mean they could fix it, especially with the Doctor as temperamental as he was.

————————————

Time seemed to move rather slowly but also at the speed of light in the absence of the Doctor. Her birthday had passed and Christmas was coming up and Clara still felt glum. Surely she should be over it by now,? That’s what she thought each morning, yet there it was again, that dull ache, a constant reminder of what had happened.

It hadn’t taken long for Amy and Rose to notice something was up but no matter how much they begged she refused to tell them what it was exactly that had happened. Amy was clearly torn between her new friend and her best friend so Rose took it upon herself to stay with Clara when Amy had to go to the Doctor. It was all rather territorial or like a divorce. Clara had clearly gotten Rose but Rory clearly preferred the Doctor.

Clara didn’t mind. She just didn’t want to see him.

There was a staff Christmas party at a local pub called the Rose and Crown and Clara was dreading it. So far she and the Doctor had been able to avoid each other. They taught different subjects and she stayed clear of the staffroom so there was absolutely no need for their paths ever to cross. However come the 23rd of December they would all be crammed into one room together and she would undoubtedly bump into him at some point.

“Remember some of the governors will be there so don’t get too drunk too quick, they always leave at 9 to give us proper relaxation time but until then just take it slow yeah?” Rose looked up at Clara warily as she very vividly remembered the last time Clara and alcohol had mixed.

“Relax I’m not sure I really plan on drinking at all if I’m honest,” Clara nursed the cup of hot chocolate in her hand, the steam steadily rising to warm her face.

“Oh come on it’s Christmas!” Rose clutched at her arm, pulling at her like an excitable child.

“Oh is it really I hadn’t noticed.” Clara responded sarcastically only receiving an eye roll in response.

“Well it is and word to the wise: wear red. It suits you.”

——————————————

Clara helped carry the pints back to the small table at the back, finally beginning to feel the Christmas spirit slightly.

“Ah look we’ve got a proper barmaid now!” Mickey called, “where’s the other outfit gone?” Martha swatted him across the chest before Clara got the chance to.

They sat down and the conversation flowed easily and they all laughed and joked about Christmas plans.

“We’re spending Christmas with her mother.”

“Can you try not to shudder when you say that David please,” Rose said only half teasingly.

“Sorry sorry but Christ can that woman butcher a turkey,”

“Hang on I’m just going to get a drink, anyone want anything?” Clara rose from the table smoothing out the red dress she had put on. It wasn’t quite as revealing as her halloween costume but it was certainly eye catching. She wasn’t sure what she was wearing it for in all honesty, perhaps it just made her feel better about the whole thing.

At the chorus of no’s and I’m fine’s, Clara wandered off back to the bar where she bumped into something solid.

“Oops sorry didn’t see you there,” Clara turned to see a tall man with a beard with eyes that suggested something other than politeness.

“Ah that’s quite alright Miss Oswald isn’t it?” He had a rather posh accent that Clara was struggling to hear over the din.

“Yes that’s right, I’m sorry I don’t know your name,” she was just being friendly but she wasn’t very interested in staying talking to this man, she just wanted to get back to her friends.

“I’m Tom Latimer, Francesca’s father, I’m one of the school governors,” he held out his hand and Clara took it quickly once she realised who she was talking to.

“Ah yes hello, Frannie’s a wonderful girl she’s doing brilliantly,” Clara assumed he just wanted to talk about his daughter and she couldn’t blame him for that.

“Yes, she’s told me all about you, they all seem… quite taken with you,” Clara laughed awkwardly at the praise. “You have a remarkable amount of expertise dealing with children for someone so pretty…young!” Maybe he didn’t want to talk about his daughter after all.

Luckily, her drink arrived at that moment so Clara had an excuse to slip away.

“Miss Oswald, please, take my card if you are ever interested in having a drink…together,” she took it out of politeness although she never planned on using it.

As she headed back to her booth she felt a hand slip around her arm and pull her off to the side.

“What on earth! Oh it’s you.” Her voice fell flat as the Doctors face came into view. “What do you want?”

“Tell me ‘Miss Oswald’,” He mimicked the way the captain said her name, “do you look for a different man to meddle with each time you go out or is it only on special holidays?” He was almost glowering and undeniably jealous. His hands flexed in and out of a fist.

“How dare you! Even if I did do that, you!” She jammed a finger into his chest, “have absolutely no room to talk!” With that she stormed off, positively boiling at the sheer audacity of him feeling cheated out of something.

Her head clouded as she drank. Then she drank some more. And some more. Determined to make the anger the Doctor had created go away.

Until she found herself in the back of the pub where the toilets were, thumbing the business card Tom Latimer had given her. In a moment of stupidity she rang the number.

“It’s Clara. Come meet me around the back.”

In an instant she was against the brick wall of the pub, the cool December wind hardly touching her she was so drunk, as a quite drunk Captain Latimer, held her up attempting to kiss her in some sort of passionate frenzy. It felt wrong. She carried on, thinking perhaps it was the alcohol but she knew it wasn’t, he wasn’t the Doctor and she wanted it to stop.

“Oh my stars what am I doing? Get off, get off!” Clara shoved the man off as she finally came to her senses. She wanted to cry or scream or run into the Doctor’s arms where it was safe.

“What’s the matter? Why did you stop? Tom looked more frustrated than concerned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Clara fled back into the pub, scared; scared that she couldn’t move on from a man who was in a relationship; scared that she would forever be tied to the Doctor.

The pub was packed with bodies and it was stifling. She needed to get out. Clara pushed and shoved desperate to clear herself a path.

“Clara? What is it? What happened?” He was there in an instant, his hands gripping her arms in a comforting way rather than the tightness of Tom’s grip. His eyes were wide and he looked genuinely worried and that was what caused the tears.

“Oh God I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking and you made me so mad that I kissed him but it was wrong! It was all so bloody wrong!” She garbled it out, words at a mile a minute. He pulled her into his chest, stroking her dishevelled hair in spite of all of the anger and resentment that seemed to be flowing through them these past few weeks.

“Shh it’s ok,” he must have gestured something to someone as his hand left her back for a moment but he was back the minute he went like he never wanted to leave her again. He smelled so wonderful as always and Clara wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, how come River got to love the most amazing man?

“Oh so this is why you left me out there in the freezing cold! You have a _boyfriend_! Well I wouldn’t get too comfortable pal cause this little whore has been round the back begging me to-” Clara didn’t get to hear the end of Tom’s poisonous sentence. She did however get to hear a resounding smack as the Doctor lunged forward and punched him in the face.

Time stopped. Then it was at super speed, as Rory and David attempted to pull the Doctor off and Mickey joined in the punching. Martha was shouting at people to keep back as Amy began to cheer, due to her own large alcohol intake.

Rose dragged Clara out of the pub and into a taxi. She gave her own address and sat there soothing a now near wailing Clara. She stroked her hair in the same way the Doctor had but it didn’t feel right.

When she was tucked up into Rose’s guest bedroom and turned out the light to sleep, the coldness of the bed didn’t feel right.

——————————————

Christmas passed like a blizzard of wrapping paper and loneliness. She was surrounded by her family who loved her yet she had never felt so isolated. She knew the Doctor had gotten a firm telling off from Vastra. She also knew he refused to tell her what the fight was about. She suspected Vastra knew anyway- she was clever like that.

The new year was nearly upon them and Clara had received an invite to Rory and Amy’s for a ‘party extravaganza’ as Amy put it on the invites. Clara couldn’t quite think of anything worse but she knew she had to go, to apologise to the Doctor for getting him in a fight. She would, however, be staying firmly away from alcohol.

Snow had fallen after Christmas in it’s usual uncoordinated fashion and although it made Amy and Rory’s brilliantly blue house look like a fairy tale come to life, Clara found herself for the third time dreading a staff party.

She had only wanted to be a simple teacher, to make a difference in a students life and educate the next generation. Yet here she was, pining after a man in a relationship, snogging a governor and starting a bar fight. It wasn’t exactly what she had envisioned when she took the job from Madam Vastra.

She walked into the warm hallway of Amy’s house, a plate of gingerbread biscuits her gran had made in hand rather than the customary bottle of wine. She was greeted by a cheer as the already merry party goers welcomed her in.

The Doctor was tucked away in the kitchen for now and Clara wasn’t quite sure that she was ready to face him just yet. She plopped down on the couch between Amy and Rose and gave them each a hug.

“Hello, you’re in a good mood tonight.” Rose’s eyes almost sparkled in surprise.

“I’m still in the Christmas spirit,” Clara lied for she was in anything but a good mood.

Conversation raged on but Clara remained mostly silent, her mind whirling from within, echoing the snowfall outside of Amy’s window.

“Alright what is it?” Amy asked.

“What’s what?” Clara tried to remain ignorant.

“Whatever has been going on since Halloween which you refuse to tell us!” The blonde and the ginger looked at her so earnestly she finally felt her facade crack.

“I kissed the Doctor,” She cried, dropping her head in her hands.

“Yes Clara we know we were there.” She wasn’t exactly surprised they had noticed, she was surprised that they didn’t care.

“But he’s dating someone else!” At this both women burst out laughing.

“Who him? Mister ‘I flirt like a fourteen year old who just wants to see your boobs if that’s alright with you?’” Amy cackled as Rose wiped away tears from her eyes.

“He told me so!”

“Did he?” That stopped the laughter.

“Well sort of,” Clara bit her lip. “When I woke up on your couch, he had his hand like hugging me you know? And, well, he said the name River.” The two shared a look.

“Clara, River is his ex-wife, she left him to go do archaeology in Egypt or something, he hasn’t seen her in two years.” Clara’s head snapped up to meet Rose’s eyes who nodded earnestly in return. “He hasn’t dated anyone else since so it might have just been a reflex, he was really heartbroken over it.”

“He was also pretty heartbroken over you,” Amy chimed in. “Surely you noticed the way he was pining after you? All the stares he gave you like you could do no wrong? He bought your favourite kind of tea for the staff room for goodness sake!”

“That wasn’t one of you?”

“Nope.” They said in sync.

“The whole school has been teasing him about it for months ever since he accidentally mentioned how tight your skirt was in front of some year seven’s” Rose tried not to giggle at the memory.

“Oh the teasing he endured for that!” Amy wasn’t quite so generous with the whole not giggling thing.

“Clara, he’s been in a foul mood for weeks over this, he’s crazy over you and River is out of the picture.”

“That’s not to mention the strop Chris has been in over losing the bet because of you,” Clara made a mental note to ask about that later.

“Oh my stars, what did I do?!” Clara stood ready to rush out of the room before she realised she had no clue where he was.

“He’s out the back, he likes to watch the snow fall with a front seat view.”

———————————

“Amy, I’ll be back inside for the countdown I promise,” The Doctor waved a hand behind his back intent on making Amy go away.

“It’s not Amy.” He whipped around so fast he nearly crashed into the snow.

“Oh Clara. I hope your feeling better.” He was back to the blunt way of communicating, the warmth and affection from the other night was gone. “Did you want something?”

It felt like the air had been drained from Clara as she lost all ability to speak. She didn’t know what to say or what to do and he was just looking at her. He had done no wrong after all, she was the bad guy and it cut into her heart like a dagger.

“You said River.” She finally blurted and his eyes went wide. “That morning on November 1st, I woke up and you said River in your sleep, I thought you had a girlfriend so I left, I was heartbroken.”

“Clara no, no River is gone,” he was at her side in an instant his hands on her forearms.

“I know Amy and Rose told me when I finally told them the whole story.” She looked him in his beautiful green eyes that looked like nebulas and galaxies tucked away into one human body and she began to cry. “Oh god I’m so sorry I wanted to stay there with you forever.”

“I wish you’d told me, and I am so sorry I said that, I didn’t even realise,” he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and kissed her on the forehead as the snow billowed around them.

“And I only kissed Tom Latimer because I was so angry with you and I didn’t mean it and oh I hated it, it wasn’t you-” He hushed her again, whispering it was alright over and over again until they both fell silent.

“You told me you were going to show me the world,” she whispered as fireworks lit up across the country to mark the new year.

“I still can.”

He kissed her then and it was so much more wonderful than halloween because it was real and it was _them_. Gingerbread and nutmeg filled her senses, the remains of Christmas tinting their kiss and for once, Clara thought, she was glad of it all. All the waiting and yearning and hatred because it led her here to the most amazing and soft kiss that in her mind should be the new eighth wonder of the world.

——————————————

When they walked into school hand in hand on Monday, after the Christmas holidays, both with beaming grins, it was like the clouds parted. The Doctor was back to normal, he was happy and he had Clara Oswald by his side as it should be.

The students seemed to breathe a sigh of relief more so than the rest of the staff as he returned to teaching in his usual fantastic manner and perhaps he even took it a step further as his cloud of solitude turned to cloud nine.

Mickey won his first ever bet after his initially miscalculated guess of New Year turned out to be the perfect time for the Doctor and Clara to make their way together. Chris was only slightly bitter about their timing.

By the time February half term had rolled around the Doctor and Clara had their bags packed into his navy blue sports car and their sunglasses on.

“So where do you wanna go? What do you want to see?” He grinned at her from the drivers seat.

She smirked in return.

“Something awesome.”

The car sped away from Coal Hill school, destination anywhere.

He had promised her the world once and he was going to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was different for me, a long one shot, I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing half the time but I hope you liked it!  
> I might start playing spot the reference because I make so many in every single thing I post.  
> Also for Captain Latimer I just used his actors name cause they didn't bother to give him one why should I?  
> Leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed! x


End file.
